


I Love You, Mother

by sadspockpanda



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, This makes my heart hurt, and some fluff, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother's Day is when you let your mom know how awesome and special she is and how much you love her. You're supposed to give her flowers and get her a card, but if you really want to see her cry you gotta make her one."</p>
<p>Spock looked distressed, "Why would I desire to see Mother cry?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Mother

When he was five and visiting relatives on Earth with his mother, one of his cousins, Milly, asked him what he was getting his mother for Mother's Day. Spock tilted his head, an eyebrow cocked up, and he inquired what exactly this _Mother's Day_ was. His cousin asked if he had been living under a rock or something.

"Vulcan has many homes that are built into the mountainous terrain, but I am afraid that my home is not one of those. Does that prevent me from knowledge of Mother's Day?" Spock asked in return.

Milly just laughed at him, like he was telling a joke. "Mother's Day is when you let your mom know how awesome and special she is and how much you love her. You're supposed to give her flowers and get her a card, but if you really want to see her cry you gotta make her one."

Spock looked distressed, "Why would I desire to see Mother cry?"

"'Cause she'd be so happy, silly! For such a smart race, you Vulcans sure can be dense."

Spock just nodded, his brow furrowed. He would research this holiday further when he was in his room at the embassy and had access to a padd.

\---

Two weeks later, he gave his mother a selection of flowers he found growing outside of the embassy and card he had made himself. It was folded with near perfection down the center, with a drawing depicting himself and her outside their home on Vulcan. He even added in I'Chaya, as his sehlat adored Amanda.

On the inside, his tiny but neat handwriting read: _Mother, I find you most satisfactory in your teachings of culture and traditions of Earth. I would not choose to have another as my maternal parent, even if the other Vulcan children do not seem to agree.I love you, Mother. Your son, Spock_

In smaller print below, he had quickly added: _Please do not let Father read this card, as he would be disappointed in my sentimentality._

He had never seen his mom cry before, but there was a smile on her face as she pulled him in for a tight hug. He found he did not mind the wetness against his scalp as she rested her cheek against his head. It seemed Milly was right about tears from happiness. Fascinating.

\---

Spock is now in his late twenties. His planet is gone. Most of his people are gone. His mother is gone.

He can deal with the pain on most days, able to hide it behind a mask of logic and indifference. He wakes up one morning and notes the date. On Earth, they would be celebrating Mother's Day now. He is glad he has no shift scheduled for today.

Even though it is illogical, he sits at his desk all day, making cards for a mother he can no longer give them to, until his tears completely blur his vision and he collapses atop the desk as the sobs shudder through his entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr: http://goldshirts-tightpants.tumblr.com/post/50315246599/kid-spock-reading-up-on-earth-history-and


End file.
